criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Charity Begins at Home
Charity Begins at Home (Case #3) is the third fanmade case as well as being the third case of Campbell City and the Big Rock district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Junior Officer Reena Hollingsworth scheduled a picnic with the player so they could enjoy the view. As the two strolled closer and closer to the lake, Reena believed that the scenery is magnificent. The player noticed something floating in the waters, prompting Reena to believe that there was a dead body, and from there the investigation started. The victim was an auctioneer who was a member of Cardwell Auctioneering named Gunner Lascelles, who was found floating in the lake, surrounded by his own blood. The killer was a lumberjack named Clarence Appleberry. One day, Gunner was strolling along the area, until he tripped and fell into the waters. Seeing this, Clarence went and saved him for the water's claim. Clarence had to pay in the form of paperwork and had his pay stripped. He had a son who was going to college in a short while. Clarence was warned that if another incident similar to what happened to Gunner happened again, he would be fired. He had attempted suicide before the murder, but that had failed. Clarence had a lot on his shoulder at the time; his son was going to college, his mother had lung cancer, and his wife had been laid off many years ago and recently had a very weak baby. Not only that, he had to feed his family. Clarence took pride in his lumberjack job and knew what he had to do: kill Gunner. He brought a knife, frightening Gunner. He forced the victim to drink an overwhelming amount of energy drinks, causing Gunner to overdose on the taurine. When Gunner woke up, Clarence raised his knife, only for Gunner to fight back with a statuette held in one of Gunner's coat pockets. Clarence snatched the statuette, gave Gunner a slash large enough for Gunner to stumble, and threw him in the water to drown. In court, Clarence explained exactly what he did to the court. The Honorable Montgomery said that Clarence may have had a sad story, but the murder not only got Clarence nowhere, but Clarence could have worked to find a job. Also, the judge believed the way the murder was orchestrated was sickening, grounds for Clarence Appleberry to serve a life sentence with a chance of parole in 20 years. The team arrested an attacker and Soul Stealer going by the identity of radio presenter Zachary Thatcher. He said he did it for a secret cause, but the leader paid him to do this act. When Reena asked Zachary who the leader was, he said that he would rather be placed behind bars than reveal who paid him, hence another person behind the Campbell City prison's bars. Socialite Nerissa Morisson had told the team that she had discovered that the Man Behind the Mask was a fan of science. She also invited the team for a show at the Desire's Canyon Theater and gave them tickets for front row seats and backstage. Victim *'Gunner Lascelles' (He was drowned to death in a lake and found floating in the waters of the city's lake, surrounded by his own blood) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Clarence Appleberry' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays tennis Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect wears lip balm. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect wears lip balm. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect wears lip balm. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow. Killer's Profile *The killer takes energy drinks. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer is a male. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Campbell City Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Statuette, Victim's Phone) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Drowning; Attribute: The killer uses energy drinks) *Examine Statuette. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays tennis) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Call Log; New Suspect: Nerissa Morisson) *Ask Nerissa Morrison why she called the victim. (Prerequisite: Call Log revealed) *Investigate Auction Room. (Prerequisite: Talk to Nerissa first; Clues: Item Wagon, Broken Object) *Examine Item Wagon. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Radio; New Suspect: Zachary Thatcher) *Ask Zachary Thatcher about his advertising of the auction. (Prerequisite: Radio restored) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Plant Pot) *Analyze Plant Pot. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Victoria Bouveard) *Talk to Victoria Bouevard about her housewarming present for Gunner. (Prerequisite: Plant Pot analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Nerissa Morrison about dating Gunner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Cafe. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Clipboard Form) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Thank You Card; New Suspect: Clarence Appleberry) *Ask Clarence Appleberry about the victim's thank you card. (Prerequisite: Thank You Card restored) *Examine Clipboard Form. (Result: Employee List) *Analyze Employee List. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Marshall Cardwell) *Ask Marshall Cardwell about being Gunner's employer. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Underwater; Prerequisite: Petition analyzed) *Investigate Underwater. (Clues: Soggy Paper, Pile of Algae; Prerequisite: Talk to Marshall) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Auctioneer Magazine) *Question Victoria Bouveard about her death threat on the Auctioneer Magazine. (Prerequisite: Auctioneer Magazine restored) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Victim's Auctioneer Badge) *Analyze Auctioneer Badge. (03:00:00; New Lab Sample: Unknown Molecule) *Examine Unknown Molecule. (Attribute: The killer wears lip balm) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Auction Badges. (Result: List of Employees to Fire; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Question Marshall Cardwell about why he was going to fire Gunner from Cardwell Auctioneering. (New Crime Scene: Podium; Prerequisite: List of Employees to Fire found) *Investigate Podium. (Clues: Suicide Letter, Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: Talk to Marshall) *Examine Suicide Letter. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Clarence Appleberry's Fingerprints) *Talk to Clarence Appleberry about his suicide letter. (Prerequisite; Clarence's fingerprints identified) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone. (09:00:00) *Speak to Zachary Thatcher about his heated argument with Gunner. (Prerequisite: Dictaphone analyzed) *Investigate Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Pieces, Knife) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Knife. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Big Rock Confidential; Part 3. (No stars) Big Rock Confidential: Part 3 *Check on Nerissa Morrison. (Available after unlocking Big Rock Confidential) *Investigate Podium. (Prerequisite: Talk to Nerissa; Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Tickets) *Return Nerissa's handbag. (Prerequisite: Tickets found; Reward: MALE Top Hat, FEMALE Elegant Chignon) *Question Marshall Cardwell about his request to talk to the team. (Available after unlocking Big Rock Confidential) *Investigate Cafe. (Clue: Torn Fabric; Prerequisite: Talk to Marshall) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: The Man Behind the Mask's Mask) *Analyze The Man Behind the Mask's Mask. (06:00:00) *Reassure Marshall Cardwell about the Man Behind the Mask. (Prerequisite: The Man Behind the Mask's mask analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Underwater. (Clue: Gasoline Can; Prerequisite: Reassure Marshall) *Examine Gasoline Can. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Confront Zachary Thatcher about attacking Marshall Cardwell & his employees. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Big Rock Cases